


akin ka

by kissoohae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoohae/pseuds/kissoohae
Summary: prompt 57: college boyfriends jongin and kyungsoo broke up after finding out that kyungsoo was pregnant
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: preggy!soo fic fiesta 2021





	akin ka

**Author's Note:**

> hindi ko po first language ang tagalog, please bear with me

"Glowing ng mahal ko ngayon ah," nakangiting pagbati ni Jongin sa kanyang pinakamamahal na boyfriend na tila habang tumatagal, ay lalong gumaganda sa kanyang paningin. "Ganda ganda mo talaga, babe."

Napansin niya ang maliit na ngiti na ibinalik sa kanya ng minamahal habang inabot nito ang bitbit na mga libro sa kanya.

"Kain tayo fried chicken. Sa Jollibee," mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Saka spag."

"Okay?" Nagtataka lang siya dahil kahapon, sinumpa siya ng jowa niyang ito nang nagtake-out siya ng mga ito para kainin sa dorm niya. "Akala ko nagsasawa ka na nun."

Mukhang napa-alala niya ang insidente kahapon at napangiti na lang ulit si Kyungsoo sa kanya, sabay kapit sa kanyang braso. "Kahapon lang yun, babe. Kalimutan mo na yun. Tara na, gutom na ako!"

Hindi maiwasan ni Jongin na mapansin ang pabigla-biglang pagbago ng isip ng kasintahan. Baka stressed lang kaya hindi makapag desisyon nang maayos.

  
  
  
  


Agad-agad na isinubo ni Kyungsoo ang fried chicken nang naka kamay na ikinabigla ni Jongin. Sa gutom, naiintindihan nya na ginawa yun pero ang alam nya, kahit anong mangyari, hinding-hindi nagkakamay kumain ang kasintahan, prito man o hindi.

"Soo, hinay-hinay lang ha," paalala nya habang naiinis na iniisip ang katipiran ng branch sa pagbigay ng tissue. Dalawang piraso lang para sa kanilang dalawa. Nilagay nya na lang lahat sa tabi ng plato ng kasintahan at binuksan ang bag ni Kyungsoo na alam nyang laging may dala na wet wipes.

Ang kalat rin ng laman ng bag. Ano ba nangyayari sa jowa nya? Parang ibang tao na ang kasama nya.

Sa kabila nun, ito na ang panahon na para sya naman ang mag-alaga sa isa. Lagi na lang sya ang inaatupag ni Kyungsoo kaya tutumbasan rin nya ang binigay sa kanya.

"Ang takaw neto," komento nya pagakatapos makuha ang hinahanap sa bag at nakatitig sa paubos nang chicken joy. "Tataba ka nyan."

Napaungol ang boyfriend nya sa pagtutukso sabay sipa sa paa nya sa ilalim ng mesa. "Wag ka nga! Gutom ako! Akala mo naman kung sinong macho." 

"Ha? Ako pa ba hinahamon mo? Baka nakakalimutan mong tennis player ang gwapo mong jowa." 

"Tennis player ka dyan. Nanonood ka lang ng sports anime. Ewan ko sayo. Mas malaki parin katawan ni Chanyeol."

"Taray niya. Totoo naman ah. Two years akong varsity at binanggit pa talaga pangalan ng isa." Hindi seloso si Jongin. May kumpyansa siya na siya lang talaga ang nasa puso ng pinakamamahal nya ngunit ibang usapan na pag yung kapwa athlete nya na ang pinag-uusapan.

Hindi parin sya nagseselos. Naiinis lang siya kasi sino ba naman hindi kung alam nyang may lihim na pagnanasa sa boyfriend nya.

Tahimik na sila kumain at pinagmamasdan na lamang niya ang boyfriend nya na halos kakainin na rin ang buto ng manok. Natapos rin ni Kyungsoo ang fried chicken pero di man lang nagalaw ang kanin. Kahit isang salita, walang binitiwan ang boyfriend nya kahit na harap-harapan nang kinuha yung ulam sa plato nya. "Babe, yung totoo, okay ka lang ba?"

"Bakit mo naman natanong?"

"Ang takaw mo masyado. Kinuha mo pa yung sakin. Tirahan mo naman ako kahit yung skin lang at gravy."

Nag-aalangan ang isa na isauli ang kinakagat na ulam pero binalik parin nya ito. "Bili ka pa isa, please."

Kung hindi nya lang jowa to, tatanggihan nya na. "Fine. Hati tayo sa bayad ha? Wala pa akong allowance."

"Yes! Thank you, Nini!"

Paalis na sya ulit para pumila pero naghabol pa ng request ang kasintahan.

"Extra gravy na rin saka sundae!"

"Ang gastos naman nito."

  
  
  
  


"Babe, sa dorm ka na muna," pakiusap ni Kyungsoo sa kanya nang magkita sila pagkatapos nyang hintayin ang boyfriend sa library. "Samahan mo ko." 

"Hatid naman kita dun. Tsinelasin na naman ako ng landlady nyo. Iba galit nun sakin."

"Edi dun ako sa inyo."

"Si Kuya Minseok andun." Hindi naman sa naghahanap sya ng rason na hindi makasama ang isa pero may mga bagay talaga na hindi nya magawan ng paraan. "Natutulog pa yun dun. May shift yun mamayang gabi eh."

Nagtatampo na si Kyungsoo, tumalikod at nauna nang maglakad palayo. Alam na ni Jongin gagawin tuwing nangyayari ito. Magdadalawang taon na rin silang magkarelasyon at hindi mahirap lambingin ang nagtatampong si Kyungsoo.

Hinayaan na muna nyang mauna, alam nyang babalikan rin sya maya't-maya. Niligpit na nya ang laptop nya sa bag at sa tamang hinala, binalikan siya ng kasintahan pero iba na ang ekspresyon ng mukha.

Nakakapanibago talaga ang kilos ng isa. Madalas magtatampo parin ito kahit magkasama na sila. Ito pa lang ang unang beses na nakangiti si Kyungsoo pagkatapos ng pamilyar na eksena.

Kumapit ang kasintahan sa braso nya tulad ng nakagawian at pabulong na sinabing, "Wala daw si Kuya Minseok sa dorm nyo. Sex ulit tayo."

"Ha?"

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


Pagdating sa romansa sa kama, hinding-hindi nag-aaya si Kyungsoo. Nakakapagtaka. Siya lagi ang unang kumikilos at bibigay rin agad ang boyfriend nya.

Hindi rin madalas magawa dahil unang-una, wala silang panggastos sa motel at pangalawa, may kanya-kanyang roommates sila. Nakakanakaw lang sila ng oras pag wala ang kasama niya sa kwarto na si Minseok, na may part-time job.

Pero ngayon, sa loob ng dalawang linggo, naka anim na beses silang nagtalik. Hindi naman nagrereklamo si Jongin.

Baka lang naman, dahil ito sa natitirang tatlong linggo nila na magkasama bago ang summer break. Nagsisi-uwian kasi sila pag summer na, lalo na sya na sa probinsya pa umuuwi.

Nababahala lang sya sa kinikilos ng mahal nya.

Lalo na nang hindi ito sumipot sa unang exam nya. Naghintay si Jongin sa labas ng building para sabay silang magtanghalian pero wala. Hindi rin sya nakatanggap ng text o tawag mula sa isa.

Sinubukan nyang tawagan at hindi rin ito sinasagot. Hindi sila nakipagkita nung weekends kasi nagrereview.

Pinuntahan nya ito sa dorm. May dalawang oras pa siyang vacant period bago ang susunod na exam. Doon nya nadatnan ang matamlay na kasintahan.

"Anong nangyari sayo?"

"Masama pakiramdam ko kanina," paiyak-iyak na sabi ni Kyungsoo, nakayakap nang mahigpit sa kanya. "Tinawagan ko kanina si Sir. Sabi nya okay lang daw. Kuha na lang ako ng exam later this week basta may doctor's certificate lang daw ako."

"Ah," niyakap rin nito ang boyfriend sakali lumuwag ang isip at karamdaman, "samahan kita check-up mamaya?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Nagpaschedule na ako. May exam ka pa eh. Samahan na lang daw ako ni Jongdae."

  
  
  
  


Naging maayos ang lahat hanggang sa huling araw ng semester. Maayos pero may iba pa rin sa kinikilos ng isa. Hindi masabi ni Jongin kung ano talaga.

Ang mga sagot sa mga katanungan nya ay ibibigay sa kanya sa huling pagkikita nila bago magtapos ang academic school year.

"Babe, isang taon na lang! Busy na tayo next sem. May OJT na, sabay pa thesis!" Tuwang-tuwa na sinabi nya habang naglalakad papunta ng dorm ni Kyungsoo. "Kakayanin natin to. Konting tiis lang naman. Pag naggraduate na tayo, hanap agad tayo ng trabaho, mag-ipon, bakasyon abroad! Kung gusto mo, pakakasalan kita agad eh!" 

Hindi umimik ang kasintahan, nakayuko at mukhang may iniisip nang malalim.

"Soo?" Nung hindi parin sumagot, hinawakan nya ang kamay nito at sabay silang huminto sa gitna ng sidewalk. Medyo madilim na at kahit last day na ng pasukan, may curfew parin si Kyungsoo sa dorm. "Mag-usap nga tayo."

"Huh? Magko-close na yung gate ng dorm," sabi sa kanya, halatang iniiwasan ang mag-usap.

"May 20 minutes pa. Kyungsoo, ano ba problema? Sabihin mo naman sakin. Nag-aalala rin ako."

Imbes na sumagot, bumuhos na lang ang luha ng kasintahan, nilalabas lahat ng tinatago sa kalooban nya.

Napatingin sa paligid si Jongin. Walang tao. "Kyungsoo, ano ba? Kung ayaw mong sabihin, at least sabihin mo kung ano magagawa ko para sayo." 

"Natatakot ako," iyak ni Kyungsoo.

"Bakit?" Hinawakan nya nang mahigpit ang kasintahan sa mga braso. "Kanino?"

"Baka iwan mo ko. Jongin…" 

"Ako? Mang-iiwan sayo?" 

"Buntis ako." 

  
  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


Isang buwan.

Isang buwan na niyang hindi nakita at nakausap si Kyungsoo. Masakit man, wala syang karapatan mangulila sa sinira niyang relasyon.

Kumusta na kaya si Kyungsoo? Yung anak nila? Magkikita pa ba sila?

Gusto man nyang puntahan ang dating kasintahan, wala siyang magawa. Malayo. Wala syang pera.

Gusto man nyang kausapin, wala rin syang magawa. Kung dati hindi madalas mag-online ang isa, simula nung naghiwalay sila ay lalo nang hindi nagbukas ng kahit Messenger man lang si Kyungsoo.

Mga tawag at texts nya, hindi sinasagot.

"Sehun," tawag nya sa kabilang linya. 

"Pre, napatawag ka."

"Makikiusap sana ako sayo."

"Ano yun?"

Hindi siya umimik pansamantala hanggang inulit ng kaibigan ang tanong. Tama ba tong pinaggagawa nya? "Ah, ano kasi. Diba magkakilala kayo ni Jongdae?" 

"Yung kaibigan ni Kyungsoo?" 

"Oo, sya."

"Clubmate ko pre. Di naman kami close pero cool naman. Bakit?" 

"Gusto ko sana makuha number nya. Na-add ko na kasi sa FB pero di parin kinonfirm yung friend request ko. Kakausapin ko lang sana."

"Sige, pre. Ako bahala. Di naman sa pagkachismoso pero… may nangyari ba sa inyo ni Kyungsoo?" 

Bumitaw ng mapait na ngiti sa sarili si Jongin. "Kasalanan ko naman. Gusto kong ayusin sana pero di ko man lang sya makausap."

Sensitibong topic ngayon para sa kanya ang pag-usapan ang nangyari. Kahit sya, hindi niya inasahang ganun magiging reaksyon nya. Sana kung nakapag-isip lang sya nang matino, hindi mangyayari ito. 

  
  
  


|flashback|

"Sigurado ka ba na akin yan?"

Bobo. Siya na ang pinakatarantado sa lahat.

Hindi maipinta ang mukha ng kasintahan sa ibinato nyang tanong. "Anong klaseng tanong yan? Dalawang buwan na akong buntis, Jongin! Sino ba kasama ko? May iba ba? Ha?!" 

_ Wala. Ako lang. Ako lang.  _

"Sagutin mo ko!" Galit na ngayon ang naiiyak na si Kyungsoo. Madalas man ito magtampo, ito pa lang ang unang pagkakataon na nagalit ito at naiintindihan nya kung bakit. "Ganyan ka pala? Puro sarap, takas sa hirap?"

Hindi siya makasagot. Ano ba sasabihin niya?

Ang alam lang niya, hindi pa siya handa.

"Kung ayaw mong panagutan, sabihin mo! Wag kang duwag! Wag mo akong akusahan ng kagagohan mo!"

"Kyungsoo…" 

"Ayoko nang makita pagmumukha mo! Grumaduate kang mag-isa! Pakasalan mo yang sarili mo tutal sarili mo lang naman iniisip mo!" 

Hindi. 

_ Hindi tama yan. _

"Kyungsoo, mahal kita."

"Wag na wag kang magpapakita sakin!" 

Duwag nga siya, tama si Kyungsoo. Wala siyang ginawa kundi manatili sa kinatatayuan at titigan ang pinakamamahal niya na mawala sa paningin nya at sa buhay nya.

|end|

  
  
  
  


"Pre, pasensya, hindi ko nakuha. Bigay na sana nya kaso nagtanong sya kung bakit. Sabi ko para sayo. Binawi nya agad," sabi ni Sehun sa kabilang linya.

Nawawalan na ng pag-asa si Jongin na magkakaayos pa sila ng dating kasintahan. "Walang problema, Sehun. Salamat talaga."

"Ano ba nangyari? Baka makatulong ako."

"Basta. Problema ko na to."

Wala pang napagsabihan si Jongin ng nangyari, kahit sarili niyang pamilya na nasasabik sana na makilala at makita si Kyungsoo sa personal. Suportado naman sila ng pamilya pero hindi pa sila nakapagpakilala ng isa't-isa sa kanilang mga kapamilya.

Plano sana nya pagakatapos ng next semester, sa break. Dadalhin nya sana dito si Kyungsoo sa susunod na bakasyon.

Pero wala na. Hindi na mangyayari yon.

"Jongin, anak. Kain na. Natutulala ka na naman," sabi ng Mama nya na naghahain ng hapunan.

"Ma, Pa. May sasabihin ako. Baka ikakagalit nyo o ikakahiya." Pinilit niya ang sarili na maglabas ng saloobin. Sa tingin nya, maiintindihan naman sya ng mga magulang nya. "Si Kyungsoo po."

Hinintay nyang makaupo ang Mama nya. Ang Papa nya nakatitig na sa kanya, inaantay rin na magsalita sya.

"Wala na kami ni Kyungsoo. Kasalanan ko po."

"Natural lang yan anak. Hindi ka naman namin ikakahiya ng Papa mo." 

"Ma, nabuntis ko siya."

Natahimik ang mag-asawa sa sinabi nya.

"Nagkamali po ako na hindi ko pinanagutan ang nagawa ko. Sinaktan ko pa sya." Napapaluha na lang sya sa kakaisip sa dating kasintahan at sabay pa ng kahihiyang dinala sa pamilya. "Ma, Pa. Sorry po sa mga nagawa ko. Napakaduwag po ng anak nyo."

Nagsalita ang kanyang ama, "Jongin, hindi ka na bata. Alam mo na magdesisyon kung ano nakabubuti sa iyo. Andito lang kami ng Mama mo magsusuporta sayo basta makikita lang namin na tama ang ginagawa mo."

"Anak, sana maayos nyo ito. Hindi tayo perpekto, nakakagawa tayo ng pagkakamali pero hindi ibig sabihin nun, masama na tayo. Kaya habang may pakakataon na maitama ang isang bagay, wag na natin palipasin."

Tumango sya. "Naiintindihan ko po."

"Ano plano mo ngayon, anak?"

"Gusto ko sana puntahan si Kyungsoo."

  
  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  
  
  


May isang problema lang naman sa plano ni Jongin. Alam nya ang address ng dating kasintahan dahil may kopya sya ng picture ng ID na ipina-scan sa kanya dati pero hindi pa sya nakakapunta dun. Madali lang naman hanapin ga google maps pero paano kung hindi naman pala sya papayagan pumasok dun?

Pribado ang subdivision kung saan nakatira si Kyungsoo. Ngayon lang niya nalaman nang itanong sa isang kaibigan na nakatira malapit doon.

Baka hindi pa nga nya lubos na kilala si Kyungsoo. Ang alam nya, may kaya naman sila pero hindi nya inasahan na mayaman pala talaga, hindi lang halata dahil sa kababawan at kasimplehan ng kaligayahan nito.

Kaya pala hindi man lang nagdalawang-isip ang isa na hayaan sya kung ayaw nyang panagutan ang nagawa nila.

Wala siyang ibang kakilala na nakatira doon. Kanino sya hihingi ng tulong?

Si Jongdae lang naman sana pero halatang galit na ito sa kanya dahil sa nangyari.

May pamasahe na nga sya, sa awa ng kanyang mga magulang, pero hindi rin naman sya makapunta. Ayaw nyang sayangin ang pera kung wala naman kasiguradohan na makikita nya si Kyungsoo.

Isa nga syang duwag. Wala sa dugo niya ang pakikipagsapalaran. Gusto niya lahat planado.

Ilang linggo na lang, pasukan na ulit. Puntahan nya na lang kapag mag-eenrol na para isang lakad na lang.

Sa hindi inaasahang pagkakataon, ilang araw bago ang enrollment, tinanggap ni Jongdae ang matagal na niyang sinend na friend request.

Bago pa man nya magawang buksan ang notification panel ng cellphone, may pumasok nang message galing sa kaibigan ng dating kasintahan. 

**_Hoy tanga. Mag eenrol ka ba?_ **

Iba rin itong si Jongdae. Kung gaano kalambing itong si Kyungsoo, baliktad naman ang kaibigan nito.

**_Oo_ **

**_Bakit?_ **

**_Anong bakit? Nakakatawa ka naman._ **

**_Nung nakaraan lang gusto mo makuha number ko_ **

**_Galit ka naman sakin_ **

**_Korek!_ **

**_Pero di ako masamang tao_ **

**_Alam ko gusto mo sya makita_ **

**_Pwede ba?_ **

**_Hay. Tanga ka nga._ **

**_Syempre kung gusto may paraan diba?_ **

**_Pero bakit wala kang ginagawa?_ **

**_Hindi naman ako basta basta makakapasok_ **

**_sa subdivision nila_ **

**_So? You gave up right away?_ **

**_No wonder._ **

**_Ang bilis mong bumitaw ng walang kwentang tanong_ **

**_Alam mo ba kung ano ginawa mo sa kaibigan ko?_ **

**_Ay, hindi pala_ **

**_Ganito kasi yun._ **

**_He's depressed. Feeling nya sira na buhay nya._ **

**_Feeling nya kasalanan lahat ng "anak nyo"_ **

**_kung iniwan mo sya, kung bakit di sya makakapag_ **

**_aral this opening_ **

**_Nagising sya isang araw, may natanggap na inumin_ **

**_na hindi namin alam kung saan nya nakuha just_ **

**_to get rid of what he calls a "mistake"_ **

**_Buti na lang napigilan namin_ **

**_Kaya kahit galit na galit ako sayo, gusto kong ayusin_ **

**_mo to!_ **

Nanlamig ang mga kamay ni Jongin sa binasa nya. Kasalanan nya to, walang kinalaman ang kanilang anak sa mga nangyari.

Tama lang na magalit sa kanya si Jongdae dahil sya mismo, galit sa sarili nya. 

**_Please, kailangan ko tulong mo_ **

**_Believe me, gusto kong maayos to_ **

**_Hindi ko alam kung kanino hihingi ng tulong_ **

**_Tangina, ako nga!_ **

**_Hintayin kita bukas sa terminal._ **

**_Hindi pa naman enrolment_ **

**_Gago_ **

**_HIHINTAYIN MO PA BA LUMALA SYA?!_ **

**_BUKAS. TERMINAL. AFTER LUNCH._ **

Masakit magsalita si Jongdae pero hindi naman nya masisi. Ang tanga nga nya talaga. Hindi sya makapag-isip nang maayos pag natataranta sya.

Pero kung bukas agad, dapat pala bumiyahe na sya mamaya.

"Ma, Pa, alis na ako mamaya. Puntahan ko si Kyungsoo."

Binigay naman agad sa kanya ang permiso. "Ingat ka, anak. Kung mahirapan ka maghanap ng matutuluyan, dun ka lang muna sa Tito mo."

"Opo, Ma."

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Di pa nakakatulog si Jongin. Di rin sya nakakain pero wala na syang oras para doon. Tamang-tama lang dating nya sa terminal. Baka kanina pa siya hinihintay ni Jongdae.

Bitbit ang isang malaking hand-carry luggage bag, hinanap nya ang sundo na siguradong nakapark ang sasakyan.

Andun na nga si Jongdae, kumakaway para makuha ang atensyon nya at minadali nyang lakarin ang parking lot.

"Kumain ka na ba?" Unang tanong sa kanya pagkatapos buksan ni Jongdae ang likod ng sasakyan para sa kanyang karga.

"Di pa pero ayos lang." Sinungaling nya pero hindi sumang-ayon ang tyan nya.

"Dinig ko naman kabusogan mo. May take-out ako sa loob. Sabi ko nga di ka pa nakakakain."

Tahimik nyang kinain ang binigay sa kanyang burger at juice habang nagbibiyahe. Wala rin sinabi si Jongdae tungkol kay Kyungsoo at wala rin music. Tatlong oras pa ba talaga silang ganyan lang?

"Alam ba nya na pupunta ako?" Tanong nya pagakatapos kumain.

"Hindi. Ni ayaw nga nya marining pangalan mo." Nagbuntong hininga na sabi, "Kung palayasin ka man nya, ako bahala sayo."

"Sino ba kasama nya ngayon doon?" 

"Mama nya lang naman. May pumupunta lang na katulong sa umaga."

Naalala nya, nasa abroad pala Papa ni Kyungsoo.

"Minsan pag di ako busy, dun na muna ako sa kanila. Dun na rin ako natutulog lalo na ngayon. Mabibigla ka na lang sa mga pinaggagawa nya. Natatakot na rin minsan si Tita baka kung mapano sya."

Tumango na lang siya. Wala siyang ideya sa mga pinagdadaanan ng dating kasintahan pero alam nyang gusto nyang bumawi sa lahat ng nagawa nya, ngunit sa sitwasyon ngayon, sa lahat ng hindi nya nagawa. Pinabayaan nya si Kyungsoo sa pinakamahina nitong kalagayan.

"Ikaw ha," babala ng isa, "magpakaduwag ka sa harap ko, ako mismo maghuhukay ng libingan mo sa likod ng bahay nila."

"Pasensya. Alam kong nagkamali ako ng desisyon pero hindi ko sinadya ang mga nangyari. Mahal na mahal ko si Kyungsoo. Natakot rin lang ako. Nabigla."

"At least, kahit ano mangyari tuloy mga plano mo, diba? Eh si Kyungsoo? Sya yung nagdadalang-tao. Sya ang apektado nang husto. Marami syang bibitawan para lang sa pinagbubuntis nya."

Hindi na sya nakapagsalita. Nasasaktan rin siya. Sana lang tanggapin siya ulit at kapalit, kahit ano gagawin niya.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Sa wakas nakarating rin sila. Malaki pala talaga bahay nila Kyungsoo. Kung hindi dahil kay Jongdae, hinding-hindi siya makakalapit dito.

Natutulog pa si Kyungsoo pero mainit ang pagtanggap sa kanya ng Mama nito. Walang bahid ng galit o ng kahit anong sama ng loob sa kanya.

"Hijo, nakilala rin kita. Ang gwapo mo nga, ang bait mo pa. Kaya pala sobrang in-love ang anak ko sayo," sabi ng Mama ng ni Kyungsoo.

Nahihiya at kinakabahan parin siya kahit sobrang bait na nito sa kanya. Nakita niyang umakyat si Jongdae sa taas, malamang sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

"Tita, sorry po sa nangyari. Hindi ko po talaga sinadya. Mahal na mahal ko po anak ninyo," mataimtim niyang sinabi sa nakakatanda. "Sinabi po ni Jongdae sakin mga nangyari dito. Kumusta po si Kyungsoo?"

Inaya siyang sumunod sa taas kung saan pumunta si Jongdae. "Jongin, naiintindihan ko. Hindi pa kayo handa kaya normal lang ang reaksyon nyo. Natatakot kami para sa kanya pero masaya ako na andito ka."

Pagdating sa taas, nakita niyang lumabas sa isang kwarto si Jongdae na nasa dulo ng pasilyo sabay sabi na tulog pa daw si Kyungsoo.

Huminto sila at hinawakan ng Mama ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang braso. "Doon ka na sa loob maghintay na gumising siya."

Tumango sya, "Sige po, Tita. Salamat."

Tinignan siya nang masakit ni Jongdae pagdaan nya bago pumasok sa loob ng kwarto ng Kyungsoo. Dahan-dahan niyang sinara ang pinto at nanatiling nakatayo sa puwesto, takot na magising ang isa sa konting galaw niya. Mga mata niya umikot sa malaki at madilim na kwarto.

Napaka komportable tignan, napapaisip siya kung bakit sa kabila ng kakayanan nila, mas pinili ni Kyungsoo manatili sa dorm na may kasama siya na pwede rin naman magrenta ng isang solo apartment.

Huminto ang kanyang paningin sa malaking kama kung saan mahimbing na natutulog ang pinakamamahal niya. Maingat siyang lumapit at lumuhod sa tabi ng kama kung saan nakatagilid na natutulog si Kyungsoo. Madilim man, kitang-kita niya ang mukha nito.

Pumayat si Kyungsoo at maitim na ang eyebags nito. Naluluha sya. Nasasaktan sya. Gusto nyang hawakan at yakapin ito.

_ Mahal ko, anong nangyari sayo?  _

Bumaba ang paningin nya sa tiyan nito. Hindi pa naman halata dahil natatabunan ng makapal na kumot. Kumusta rin kaya ang baby nila?

  
  
  
  


Hindi napansin ni Jongin na nakatulog sya nang nakaupo sa tabi ng kama, ulo nakasandal sa kama, malapit sa tiyan ni Kyungsoo. Nagising siya nang maramdaman na gumalaw ang kutson. Napatayo siya sa gulat at napatingin kay Kyungsoo na nakatitig sa kanya.

Hindi niya mapigilang lumapit pero napahinto rin siya nang lumayo ang isa.

"Ano ba ang hindi mo naintindihan sa sinabi kong wag ka nang magpapakita sakin?" Mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo na may halong galit sa tono.

Bago pa man siya makapagpaliwanag, tuluyan nang lumayo si Kyungsoo, nagmadaling tumakbo papunta sa pintuan.

"Ma! Dae!" Sigaw ni Kyungsoo pagakatapos buksan ang pintuan na kung saan ilang metro lang ang layo ni Jongdae na may bitbit na tray ng pagkain. "Bakit andito yan? Paalisin nyo siya!"

Hindi na siya umalis sa kinatatayuan, tahimik na hinihiling na depensahan sya ng kaibigan ng dating kasintahan.

"Kalma lang, okay?" Pumasok si Jongdae sa loob ng kwarto at nilagay ang tray sa mesa ngunit si Kyungsoo nanatili sa may pinto, masakit ang tingin sa kanya. "Ako nagdala sa kanya dito."

"What? Ayokong nakikita siya o makausap pa!"

Minamasdan nya papano lambingin ng isa ang galit na buntis. "Soo," niyakap ni Jongdae si Kyungsoo, "hindi lang naman ito para sayo. Para rin sa inyo ni Jongin at lalo na sa baby nyo. Wag na ma-istress, bad yan sa baby."

Walang epekto ang lambing. Umalis si Kyungsoo, mas lalong nagalit. "Edi ako aalis dito."

_ Masakit _ .

Masakit ang pinagtatabuyan ng taong minamahal.

"Kakalma yan mamaya," tiyak ng isa. "Naglilihi lang yan."

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


Kahit kumain ng hapunan, hindi sumama si Kyungsoo sa kanila. Nagkulong na lang ito sa kwarto at lalo na nag-alala si Jongin.

"Jongin, dito ka na matulog. Samahan mo si Kyungsoo sa kwarto, ha?" Hiling ng Mama ni Kyungsoo.

Nalito siya. "Ayaw naman po niya ako makita."

"Hayaan mo na. Pabago-bago isip nun."

"Tita," singit ni Jongdae. "Uwi muna ako. May gagawin pa kami sa isang branch namin bukas. Balik ako sa hapon."

"No worries, Dae... Malaking tulong talaga pag andito ka pero alam ko naman may business kayo. Andito naman si Jongin."

Hindi siya sigurado na mangyayari lahat sa plano nila. Malamang hindi siya papapasukin sa kwarto.

Pero dun siya nagkamali. Ipinadala sa kanya ang hapunan ni Kyungsoo at di man lang umimik ang isa nang pumasok siya.

"Soo, kain ka na," mahina niyang sinabi at tumingin naman si Kyungsoo sa dala niyang nakapatong na sa mesa.

"Ayoko niyan. Gusto ko bacon saka pickled radish."

_ Ah, naglilihi pala. _

"Sige, hahanap ako." Dinala niya balik pababa ang dinalang pagkain at tumungo sa kusina kung saan naglilipit ang Mama ni Kyungsoo. "Tita, gusto daw nya pickled radish at bacon. Meron ba dito?" 

"Naku, Jongin, anak. Wala. Ano ba yan," huminga nang malalim ang ina. "Di talaga kakain yan pag di nabigay ang gusto. Gabi na."

"May pagbibilhan ba dito? Ako na lang po bibili."

"Medyo malayo pa eh saka baka magsasara na yun."

"Try ko na lang po puntahan. Saan po yun?"

  
  
  
  


Ang layo pero buti na lang at alam nya pano magmaneho. Malayo kasi sarado na ang ibang tindahan. Naglibot pa siya at muntik nang mawala sa kalitohan. 

At sa wakas, nakabili rin siya. Nagring pa ang cellphone nya bago siya makalabas ng tindahan. Si Kyungsoo tumatawag.

Pinagmasdan pa muna niya nang ilang segundo, naninibago, bago sagutin ito.

"Ang tagal mo sumagot. Bili ka nga rocky road ice cream. Bilis."

Hindi man lang siya hinintay sumagot at binabaan na siya agad. Nagtataka siya kung ganito ba talaga mga buntis o dahil lang ba galit sa kanya ang tao.

  
  
  
  
  


Nang makauwi, mabilis niyang hinanda ang hiniling na pagkain at dinala sa taas.

Nakatulog si Kyungsoo kakahintay at nagising rin nang maamoy ang pagkain. Napamura sa amoy. "Ilabas mo nga yan, buksan mo na rin ang bintana. Tagal mo kasi. Ayoko ko na niyan. Yung ice cream na lang."

Pinigilan na lamang niyang magsalita. Kung dati, mahilig siyang magreklamo nang pabiro, hindi na niya magawa ngayon. Nasasaktan na lang siya na ganito ang pagtrato sa kanya kahit naiintindihan naman niya kung bakit nagkakaganito.

Tahimik na sinunod ang gusto ng buntis at lumabas na lang kasama ang tray maliban sa ice cream.

Nakasalubong niya ang na ina ni Kyungsoo sa hagdan pababa. "Hay, pasensya ka na hijo. Kahit kami ni Jongdae nahihirapan rin sa kanya."

"Okay lang po, Tita. Mas mabuti na rin po may kasama kayo dito. Magbabago rin naman po to pag wala na siyang cravings."

Hinarap siya ng nakakatanda na nakangiti. "Alam mo ba, dati pag umuuwi sa bakasyon itong si Kyungsoo, lagi ka niyang kinukwento samin ng Papa niya pag andito asawa ko. Tama siya, ang bait mo at mahaba ang pasensya. Sana hindi ka magsawa sa kanya. Alam kong mahal ka pa rin niya. Kailangan lang niya ng panahon. Nabigla rin lang siya sa nangyari kaya may galit pa siya. Sigurado ako di magtatagal, magkakaayos rin kayo."

"Sana po, Tita. Gagawin ko po lahat para sa kanya," pangako niya. "Para po sa kanila ng anak namin."

"Swerte naman ng mga magulang mo, Jongin. Swerte rin namin pag ikaw magiging manugang namin."

Napangiti siya sa sinabi pero sa loob, alam niyang di pa siya dapat maging kampante. Hindi pa sila nagkaayos ni Kyungsoo. "Salamat, Tita."

  
  
  
  


Mag-isang gising si Jongin. Nakakalungkot, naisip niya. Ang laki ng bahay pero tatlo lang ang tao, hindi pa magkasundo ang dalawa.

Nasa kusina parin siya, nag-aalangan na umakyat. Kung susundin niya ang sinabi ng ina ni Kyungsoo, dun siya matutulog sa kwarto ng buntis kung saan hindi naman siya makakatulog. Alam niyang hindi man lang niya mahawakan ang minamahal.

Hindi niya namalayang nakatulog siya sa bar counter sa tabi ng lababo. Nagising na lang siya sa biglang pagbukas ng gripo at nawisikan ng tubig sa mukha.

Si Kyungsoo naghugas ng kamay at kumuha ng kutsara sa drawer. Binuksan ng ref at kinuha ang isang tub ng natirang ice cream kanina.

Hindi man lang siya pinapansin. 

Napatingin na lamang siya at hindi niya nagugustuhan ang kalagayan ng isa. "Soo, ang payat mo. Kumain ka naman nang maayos," sabi niya. 

"Kailan ka pa ba may pake?" sabi sa kanya nang di tinitingnan.

"Kung wala akong pake, andito ba ako?"

"Ako ba tinatanong mo? Diba ikaw lang naman ang ayaw managot sa nangyari?" 

Napatayo siya at sinundan ito paakyat ng hagdan. "Soo, nagkamali ako dun sa sinabi ko. Hindi ko gusto ang nangyari. Sinubukan kong macontact ka buong buwan pero di ka sumasagot."

Walang sinabi si Kyungsoo kahit nakarating na sila sa kwarto nito.

"Mahal pa rin kita, Soo. Gagawin ko lahat makabawi lang sayo at mapatawad mo."

Tuluyan na lang siyang hindi pinansin nang maglagay ng earphones si Kyungsoo. Hinayaan niya na lang ito at nag-ayos ng matutulogan sa sahig gamit ang hinanda ni Jongdae na kutson, unan at comforter.

Naisip niyang mas mabuti na magksama sila para masiguro niyang maayos ang kalagayan ng isa. Bahala na kung hindi siya papansinin.

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Tatlong araw ang nakalipas at walang pinagbago sa sitwasyon. Ang hindi lang alam ni Kyungsoo ay kung paano siya nagigising nang madaling araw para tignan lang ito matulog at pagmasdan ang hindi pa niya nahahawakang tiyan kung saan nabubuo ang kanilang munting anak. Hindi man mahalata ang laki, gusto niya parin itong titigan.

Kinumusta siya ng mga magulang niya ngunit pero wala siyang masabi kundi ang totoo. Hindi parin sila magkaayos ni Kyungsoo.

Minsan napapaisip siyang sinasadya ng buntis na ipagpapahanda siya ng pagkain na hindi naman kakainin. May karapatan ba siyang magreklamo?

"Sama ka bukas?" Tanong ni Jongdae habang naghuhugas siya ng pinagkainan. "Daanan na lang kita dito."

"Saan kayo pupunta?"

Pareho silang napalingon, hindi inasahan na andiyan lang pala si Kyungsoo. "Enrollment na bukas, Soo. Isasabay ko na lang papunta dun si Jongin para sabay na rin kami bumalik."

"Sana all hindi buntis," bulong ni Kyungsoo bago umalis.

Nagpalitan sila ng tingin ni Jongdae at ramdam niya ang pagkasala. Inaamin niya, hindi patas sa panig ni Kyungsoo. Kung tutuusin, pwede rin naman mag-enroll si Kyungsoo pero hindi tama ang panahon na mag-aral nang buntis kung kailan pinaka-hectic at stressed ang mga estudyante dahil sa thesis at OJT.

Hindi rin niya magawa na ipagpaliban ang pag-aaral. Kailangan niyang makatapos sa lalong madaling panahon para rin sa kanila, sa magiging pamilya niya.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


"Anong oras kayo babalik?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo kung kailan nakapikit na ang mga mata niya. 

"Bukas?" Pilit niyang magsalita. "Depende siguro. Medyo malayo ang byahe. Baka may traffic."

Yun na ang huling pag-uusap nila nung gabing iyon. Nakaalis rin sila ni Jongdae kinabukasan nang tulog pa si Kyungsoo. Mas mabuti nang maaga para mas maaga rin sila makauwi.

Nakabawi rin siya ng tulog sa kotse. Nagkaproblema sa ginagamit na sistema ng pag-eenroll kaya naghintay na lang sila na maibalik ito para isang lakad na lang. Sayang ang oras na pinunta nila kung ipagbubukas pa nila. Nakakapagod na magbyahe.

Ang inakalang maagang pag-uwi ay hindi nangyari. Maliban sa hapon na natapos, inabutan na sila ng traffic.

"Pre, may charger ka ba? Lowbat na ako," sabi ni Jongdae sabay pakita ng patay na cellphone.

"Wala akong dala," sabi niya at kinuha rin ang kanyang cellphone sa bulsa. Hindi na rin mapaandar. "Lagot."

"Gagabihin tayo dito sa daan. Mag-aalas syete na."

  
  
  
  
  


Mag-aalas dose na nang dumating sila. Hindi na bumaba si Jongdae dahil alam naman nilang natutulog na ang mag-ina kaya siya na lang pumasok.

Maingat siyang pumasok gamit ang susi na pinahiram sa kanya sakaling gabihin umuwi.

Pagdating sa tuktok ng hagdan, nagulat siya nang makita si Kyungsoo na umaabang sa kanya.

"Anong oras na ba, Jongin?" 

Hindi siya sigurado pero hindi pa naman naghahating gabi. "Almost twelve? Bakit gising ka pa?" 

"Pano ba hindi? Tinatawagan kayo, naka-off pa mga cellphones nyo! Saan kayo galing? Ha?!" 

Napalingon siya sa direksyon ng kwarto ng ina ni Kyungsoo, baka lumabas nag nakakatanda sa ingay. Hindi rin niya naiintindihan kung bakit galit na galit itong si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Nag-enroll nga, diba?" 

"Ginabi talaga kayo? Tapos pareho kayong lowbat?" 

"Ganun nga. Bakit ka galit?" 

"Kasi nga di nyo sinasagot mga tawag ko!"

"May ipapabili ka ba sana? Bibilhin ko ngayon."

"Wala!" Tumalikod na lang ito at dumiretso sa kwarto.

Sinundan nya na lang ito at pinagmasdan na humiga sa kama. Naligo na lang siya at paglabas niya, hindi na niya mahanap ang hinihigaang kutson.

Galit talaga si Kyungsoo sa kanya na hindi na rin siya patutulogin sa kwarto.

"Dito ka sa kama," sabi ni Kyungsoo, nakatalikod sa kanya.

Hindi na siya umaangal. Pagod na siya at wala na siyang lakas para mapag-initan na naman. Sinunod niya na lang ang sinabi at humiga rin nang nakatalikod sa isa.

Kung ganito lang naman hanggang sa huli, mas mabuti pang lumayo na lang siya. Mahirap at hindi niya kakayanin na ganito na lang palagi. Masakit sa kanya na hindi siya pinapansin kahit ano gawin niya.

Hindi na siya mapapatawad. 

"Kyungsoo," simula nya, "I'm sorry. Sa lahat ng nasabi ko at nagawa kong mali. Kung maibabalik ko lang sana ang panahon, babaguhin ko ang nangyari. Nasasaktan rin akong nakikita kang nahihirapan. Mahal na mahal kita pero kung ano man ang magiging desisyon mo, rerespetohin ko yun pero sana wag mo lang ipagkait sakin ang anak natin. Gagawin ko lahat bilang isang ama. Maghahanap ako ng part-time job para makapag-ipon ako sa panganganak mo. Pag nagsimula na ang klase, baka hindi ako mapunta dito madalas. Pag may gusto kang ipabili, sabihin mo lang. Magpapadala ako."

Hindi na siya nakatanggap ng sagot. Baka nakatulog na ang dating kasintahan.

Hindi man narinig ang nasabi niya, uulitin na lang niya sa susunod. May isang linggo pa siyang ititira dito bago ang pasukan.

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


Napansin ni Jongin ang madalas na paglabas ng kwarto ni Kyungsoo. Ayon pa sa ina nito, ngayon lang talaga may gana lumabas ang anak niya. Dati hindi talaga lumalabas ng kwarto, mga tatlong beses lang, kasama na yung muntik na siyang uminom ng bawal na gamot.

Ngayon, nasa balkonahe na sila, kumakain ng miryenda.

Apat na tulog na lang, pasukan na. Sa dorm na sya ulit mananatili at hindi pa niya nasabi kay Kyungsoo. Wag na muna ngayon, maganda pa ang panagano ng isa pero malamang, alam niya na rin yun.

Kapag walang nagagawa, pasulyap-sulyap lang siya sa nakatagong tiyan ng buntis. Kahit isang beses lang sana mahawakan nya, makausap ang namumuong anak nila bago siya umalis.

"Gusto ko pa ng tinapay," pakiusap ni Kyungsoo. "Isa pa."

Napapangiti siya tuwing humihingi pa ng pagkain ang minamahal niya. Kailangan iyon para bumalik ang dating katawan nito. "Sige. Kukuha lang ako."

Bumalik siya na may dalang tatlong tinapay para sigurado at dinagdagan na rin ang juice sa baso. Bumalik siya sa kanyang pwesto at tahimik na pinagmasdan si Kyungsoo hanggang sa hindi na niya namalayang nakatulog na siya.

Nagising na lamang siya sa ingay ng pagtatalo ng dalawang magkaibigan. Wala siyang ideya sa nangyari pero mukhang naiistress at napipikon na ang buntis na ikinatuwa naman masyado ni Jongdae.

“Ewan ko sayo. Ganyan ka pala pag buntis,” diin ni Jongdae at napatingin sa kanya. “Hala, nagising mo yung tulog.”

“Umalis ka na nga,” ingit ni Kyungsoo papasok ng bahay.

Tumayo siya para ligpitin ang iniwang pinagkainan ng buntis at lumapit sa kanya si Jongdae. “Di mo pa sinabi na dun ka mananatili sa dorm? Binato pa ako ng tinapay tuloy.”

“Ah, sinabi ko na kagabi pero tulog na pala siya nun,” depensa niya. “Nagalit ba siya?”

“Hindi ba obvious?”

“Kakausapin ko na lang siya.”

  
  
  
  


Pag-akyat ng kwarto, kalat ang nadatnan niya. Lumilipad ang mga damit ni Kyungsoo sa paghahalungkat ng isa sa cabinet nito.

“Ano ginagawa mo?” Tanong niya at napahinto ang buntis.

“Nagliligpit ng mga damit!”

Hindi siya umimik sa baliktad na ginagawa nito.

“Ganyan lang ba kadali sayo yan?” Kumuha pa ng isang t-shirt si Kyungsoo at itinapon sa kanya. “Ha? Jongin?”

Kung ano man ang nagawa niya, hindi niya alam. Wala rin naman siyang nasabing masama. “Ang ano?”

“Ang mang-iwan! Iiwan mo na naman ako! MALAY KO BA KUNG BABALIK KA PA!" Isa pang pantalon ang lumipad sa direksyon niya bago tuluyang napahagulgol sa iyak si Kyungsoo. 

Kalmado lang sa labas tignan si Jongin pero natataranta na rin ito. Ang bilis ng pangyayari, hindi niya maintindihan. Dahan-dahan niyang nilapitan ang ngayo'y nakaupo na sa sahig na dating kasintahan at lumuhod sa tabi nito.

Wala pa siyang nasabi nang niyakap siya nito nang napakahigpit at hindi rin siya nagdalawang-isip na ibalik ito, tinatamasa ang pinaka-unang yakap sa pinakamamahal niya pagkatapos ng mahabang panahon.

"Sama ako sayo," mahinang sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa gitna ng mga hikbi. "Sasama ako sayo."

Marahil dahil sa pagdadalang-tao ito na ang dating kasintahan na nagiging mas emosyonal ito sa lahat ng bagay.

Gustohin man niyang isama ito pero hindi maganda ang magiging kalagayan ni Kyungsoo. Mas pipiliin niyang manatili ang isa kung saan ito komportable. "Soo, wag ka na sumama. Mas maiistress ka lang dun. Dito ka na lang." 

"Ayoko dito!"

"Wala kang makakasama dun sa dorm buong araw at hindi ka pwede dun. Maingay, ang liit ng kwarto, wala ka pang sariling banyo."

Hindi na nagsalita si Kyungsoo, hinigpitan na lang lalo ang yakap nito hanggang sa huminahon.

Sa kabila ng lahat, masaya si Jongin na nayakap niya na rin si Kyungsoo. Masayang-masaya siya. Matagal na niyang gustong gawin ito. 

Bumitaw ang buntis, maingat at nakayuko. Ginagamit ang manggas ng suot na damit pampahid ng luha. "Natatakot ako." 

Ayaw pa sana niyang pakawalan ito pero hindi na siya naglaban. "Andito naman si Tita. May kasama ka dito." 

"Hindi yun," singhot ni Kyungsoo sabay tingin sa kanya ng namamagang mga mata sa pag-iyak.

Walang kupas ang kagandahan ng minamahal, isip ni Jongin. Kahit umiiyak ito, ang ganda parin. Namumula rin mga pisngi nito.

"Baka makahanap ka ng iba at hindi mo na ako babalikan. Pano yung baby natin?"

Nagulat sa narinig si Jongin. Kahit minsan hindi niya naisip iyon o kahit tumingin man lang sa iba. "Bakit ko naman gagawin yun? Kyungsoo, diba sabi ko sayo mahal parin kita? Kaya nga ako nandito."

Muling napayuko ang dating kasintahan. 

"So please, dito ka lang. Uuwian kita pag weekends."

"Araw-araw," giit ng buntis.

"Soo, ang layo ng school. May OJT pa. Part-time."

"Sama kasi ako eh!" angal ni Kyungsoo na nakapagpangiti naman kay Jongin.

Naalala na lang niya ang mga nakaraan na ganyan umasta ang dating kasintahan pag gustong magpalambing. "Hindi nga pwede."

"Yoko na sayo!" 

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  
  


Inaamin ni Jongin na may pagaka-spoiled rin itong si Kyungsoo. Kahit siya dati binibigay niya halos lahat ng gusto ng isa pwera na lang pag kapos na talaga siya sa allowance.

Eto na nga, byahe na pabalik sa siyudad, nakisabay kay Jongdae. Sa tabi niya ang natutulog na si Kyungsoo, yakap-yakap ang dalang unan. 

Tinulungan na rin sila ng kaibigan ng dating kasintahan na magdala ng mga bagahe paakyat ng third floor sa panibagong apartment na nirentahan para sa kanila.

Iisa lang naman ang kwarto ng unit. Ang importante ay may kusina ito at banyo. Mas pinili na lang nilang may kwarto para na rin sa privacy. Ayos rin lang naman kay Jongin na sa sala na lang matulog.

"Kayo na ba ulit?" Tanong ni Jongdae pagkatapos bitawan ang huling bag ng mga damit ni Kyungsoo.

Napatigil siya sandali sa pag-aayos ng shoe rack at lumingon sa nagtanong. "Hindi," sabi niya.

"Eh, ba't kayo magkasama sa iisang apartment?" Tuksong tanong ni Jongdae na nakatitig kay Kyungsoo na tahimik lang na nakahiga sa sofa. "Sino ba may gusto nito?" 

"Manahimik ka nga," angal ng buntis. "Ingay eh."

"Taray ng buntis. Wag na nga sana kayo magkabalikan para di ka na ulit mabuntis. Ma-attitude ka eh. Wag mo isisi sa hormones yan ha. Maka-alis na nga." Halatang nagkukunwaring nagtatampo si Jongdae. "Salamat sa paghatid samin, Jongdae," gagarin pa ng kaibigan bago ito umalis.

Sa pagsara ng pinto, agad ring tumayo si Kyungsoo at lumipat sa kwarto. Doon, buong maghapon na ito nagkulong.

  
  
  
  
  


Magsisimula na ang panibagong semester bukas. Nag-iwan na siya ng kopya ng kanyang schedule sa ref sakali magtanong si Kyungsoo kung asan na siya sa mga oras na iyon.

Hindi madali ang pag-adjust sa pang-araw-araw na nakagawian. Kung dati, ligo lang at punta na agad ng campus, ngayon, maghahanda pa siya ng agahan, maghihintay na lumabas sa banyo si Kyungsoo na minsan ay napakatagal, maliligo at saka pa umalis.

Hindi rin siya pinapaalis ng apartment kung hindi pa oras ng klase niya.

Kung hindi rin siya makauwi agad, walang tigil na tinatawagan siya ni Kyungsoo. Minsan naiisip niyang sumusobra na.

"Kyungsoo, ano ba? Bawat galaw ko ba dapat alam mo? Uuwi naman ako dito kahit anong mangyari," reklamo niya. "Nakaka-abala na minsan eh."

"Hindi ka naman kasi agad sumasagot!" 

"May ginagawa nga ako." Pilit niyang sumagot nang mahinahon. "Umuorder ako ng pagkain, nagbabayad ako, kinakausap ng prof. Andaming dahilan bakit di ko agad masagot."

Mag-iisang buwan pa lang sa pasukan at marami na silang hindi napagkakaintindihan.

"Wala naman akong ginagawang masama. Di na nga ako naghanap ng trabaho kasi ayaw mo. Nahihiya na rin ako kay Tita na siya pa nagbibigay ng allowance para sa atin."

Walang imik ang buntis pero nakikita ni Jongin ang sama ng loob nito sa kanya. Kung bakit, wala siyang ideya. Ano ba nagawa niya?

  
  
  
  
  


Kinabukasan, nakasalubong niya si Jongdae sa campus. Uuwi na rin sana siya dahil wala ang professor nila sa susunod na klase pero pinigilan siya ng isa. 

"Hoy. Anyare?"

Nalito lang siya sa tanong. "Saan?" Medyo kinabahan rin siya nang napaisip na baka may nangyari kay Kyungsoo. 

"Napunta ako dun sa apartment nyo kanina. Iyak nang iyak si Kyungsoo. Lika nga," inaya siya ni Jongdae sa malapit na cafe. Nang makaupo at maka-order, bingyan siya ng ngiti. "Laging galit si Kyungsoo, ano?" 

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry pero I may be the reason why. Tinutukso ko kasi siya tuwing nagtatanong siya kung nakita ba kita pag di ka makasagot sa mga tawag niya."

Hindi niya lubos maunawaan kung kaibigan ba talaga ni Kyungsoo ang taong to. "Bakit mo naman kasi tinutukso ng kung ano-ano? Ako tuloy napag-iinitan. Alam mong sensitive siya ngayon."

"Sinasabi ko lang naman na minsan nakikita kitang may kasama," ngisngis ni Jongdae, "cute kasi niya pag galit."

"Tigilan mo na nga yan. Halos araw-araw na kami nagkakasagutan. Hindi magandang biro. Nakakasama sa kanya ang ma-stress."

"I know but you'll thank me one day." 

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  
  


Sabado nang makagising si Jongin sa nakakalaway na amoy ng pagkain. Sa higit isang buwan na pananatili sa isang bubong, ito ang pinaka-unang pangyayari kung saan si Kyungsoo ang naghanda ng agahan.

Naupo sya sa sofa na tinutulogan nya at napatingin sa nakatalikod na Kyungsoo sa maliit nilang kusina. Ganito talaga ang dati lang niyang inaasam na mangyari nung sila pa. Nangyayari na nga pero ang pinagkaiba lang ay hindi na sila.

Niligpit niya ang kumot at unan nya bago lumapit sa naglulutong buntis, pinagmamasdan ang unti-unting lumulobo nitong tiyan.

"Bango naman ng niluluto mo," sabi niya ngunit mga mata nya nakatitig parin sa tiyan nito. "Yan ba gusto ni baby?"

"Maaga niya akong ginising eh. Kaya nagluto na lang ako," ngiti ni Kyungsoo.

Ang tagal rin niyang muling nasilayan ang ngiting yan.

Ganito talaga dapat yun araw-araw. Tahimik, kumportable at masaya. Bakit nga lang humantong sa hiwalayan?

Kahit papano, kuntento na si Jongin na ganito sila. Hiling niya ay sana magtagal. Pero sa ngayon, ang gusto lang nya ay ang matikman ang luto ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi ito ang unang beses na nilutuan siya nito. Dati minsan may dala and dating kasintahan na baon para sa kanya kung hindi ito busy. Mahilig talaga magluto ito, isa sa mga dahilan na mas nai-inlove siya.

"Babe, yung plato, please," sabi ng buntis at tila nawala lahat ng antok ni Jongin sa sinabi.

_ Babe?  _ Tama ba dinig niya?

"Yung plato," ulit ni Kyungsoo sabay siko sa kanya. Madali niyang inabot ang plato na nasa tabi niya, naiisip parin ang ginamit na nickname sa kanya.

Mukhang maganda lang talaga gising ng isa, sana tuloy-tuloy na.

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


"Uwi ka na?" tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya habang palabas pa lang siya ng lecture room.

"Uh, may ano pa kamiㅡ," naudlot ang sabi niya nang hilahin siya ng babaeng ka-grupo nito sa project. 

"Jongin, dali! We barely have time to do it bago makauwi parents ko!"

"Soo, may gagawin kaming project! Gagabihin siguro ako, wag mo ko hintayin!" Dali-dali niyang sinabi sa cellphone bago tinapos ang tawag. "Sandali," singit niya sa ka-grupo. "Asan na yung iba? Saan tayo?" 

"Dun nga sa cafe ng pinsan ko, nagreserve na ako ng table dun para satin para di sayang oras. May family dinner kami mamaya kaya dapat tapos na to!" 

Napatango na lang siya. Gusto na rin niyang matapos ito para wala na siyang pagka-abalahan mamaya sa apartment. Makakapag focus pa siya sa pag-alaga kay Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  


Patapos na sila nang sumingit si Jongdae sa mesa nila. "Hala, may matatamaan na naman ng tsinelas mamaya."

Alam na niya ang ibig sabihin nito at ayaw niya ng gulo. "Wag. Maganda na pakikisama niya sakin, wag mo sirain. Wala akong ginagawang masama. Alis. Isturbo ka naman."

"Mm, 'kay. Taray. Akala mo buntis." Umalis ang kaibigan ng dating kasintahan. "Wala akong sasabihin."

Umiling na lang si Jongin bago humingi ng pasensya sa mga kasama.

  
  
  
  
  


"Okay na ba? Can I go now?" Tanong ng babaeng kasama nila. "Andito na sundo ko. If may problema, chat na lang ha?" 

"Alis na rin ako, may naghihintay pa kasi sakin," sabi niya at pumayag naman mga kasama nila na mauna na sila. Nagliligpit na rin ang iba pero hindi nagmamadali.

Sumabay na siya lumabas ng cafe. 

"Shit. Asan?"

Napalingon siya sa kasama at hinahanap ito ang kotse na susundo dapat sa kanya. "Wala?" 

"The heck," tinignan siya nito pagkatapos magbasa ng message sa cellphone. "Maling cafe pala hinintuan! Hindi daw alam kung asan ako. Ugh!" 

Hindi naman sa walang pake si Jongin pero wala siyang nasabi.

"Andun pala siya sa Axis." 

"Ah, dun rin ako dadaan. Sabay na lang tayo." 

Habang naglalakad, napag-uusapan na lang ang project nila. Wala rin naman silang ibang mapag-usapan at kahit pangalan ng kasama, hindi niya alam.

Nang dumating sa kabilang cafe, nakita na rin ang sasakyan na hinahanap. "Finally!" Sigaw ng babae, binubuksan ang pinto ng sasakyan. "See you on Friday ha?" 

"Sige. Ingat." Tahimik na sinundan ng mga mata niya ang kotse papalayo.

"Napakasinungaling mong tao." 

Napalingon agad si Jongin sa nagsalita na may kasamang kaba. Si Kyungsoo nasa likod lang pala niya at masama ang tingin, naluluha.

"Ha?"

"Pagkatapos mong sabihing mahal mo ko, harap-harapan ka rin pala maghahanap ng iba!"

Hindi niya naiintindihan. Ano na naman ba nagawa niya? "Ano na naman binibintang mo sakin?"

"Sino ba siya? Lagi ba kayong magkasama? Galing kayo sa bahay niya?"

"Sino? Yung babaeng kasama ko? Ka-grupo ko yun sa projectㅡAno ba pinagsasabi mo?"

Imbes na sumagot, tumalikod na lang ang buntis at naglakad. Mabilis, halos mapatakbo at ikinataranta naman ng isa.

"Kyungsoo!" Naghahabol siya at madali niyang naabutan. Hinawakan niya ang braso ng dating kasintahan at pinahinto ito. "Heto na naman tayo."

Nakayuko lang ang isa.

"Please. Kyungsoo, tama na. Tama na," pagmamakaawa niya. Wala na siyang pakialam sa mga mata na nakatitig sa kanila. "Pagod na ako. Ginagawa ko na lahat para hindi ka na mahirapan pero bakit ginagawa mo sa akin to? Ha?" 

Walang naibigay na sagot ang buntis at patuloy lang na nakayuko.

Kahit gaano kahaba ang pasensya niya, napupuno na siya. Kahit gaano pa niya kamahal ang tao, nagsasawa na siya. Tila walang kwenta lahat ng pinaghihirapan niya na hindi lang naman para sa sarili niya kundi sa inaasam na mabubuong pamilya nila.

"Galit ka sakin kaya ka ganito? Sabihin mo ang gusto mong gawin ko. Ayokong sinasabihan mo ako ng kung anong pagbibintang. Tao rin ako, Soo. Kung mas ikakabuti mo na lumayo ako, gagawin ko."

"Ayoko!" Hagulgol ni Kyungsoo. "Ayoko umalis ka!" Ngunit kabaliktaran ang pinapakita ng isa, hinahampas ang dibdib niya sa galit. "Ayokong naghahanap ka ng iba! Akin ka!"

Napahingal si Jongin sa huling narinig. Sabay rin niyang napansin ang mga nagsitinginan na dumadaan kaya naisip niyang maghanap ng lugar kung saan walang makakaisturbo kahit sandali lang.

Tumingin siya sa pinakamalapit na restaurant at dahan-dahan na isinama si Kyungsoo papasok. Nakiusap siya sa manager kung pwede muna sila gumamit ng CR at itinuro ang lumulobong tiyan ng umiiyak na buntis.

Hinayaan naman sila ng manager, mabuti naman. Sa loob ng malaking espasyo ng CR, pinasandal na muna niya sa sink counter ang dating kasintahan para matulungang kumalma. Hindi nagtagal at tumigil na sa pag iyak si Kyungsoo. 

Sinamantala na niya ang pagkakataon na makapag-usap sila nang masinsinan. Habang kaharap ang buntis, mga kamay niya ay nakahawak sa counter sa magkabilang gilid ng ex-boyfriend. Para na rin mapigilan ito sakaling magtangka umalis o madaling salohin kung himatayin. "Soo, ano ba talaga gusto mong mangyari?" 

Hindi sumagot ang isa ngunit nakakatitig lang ang mga malulungkot na mata sa kanya.

"Ako, gusto ko magkabalikan tayo. Magsimula tayong muli. Gusto kong makapagtapos agad, makahanap ng trabaho para maibigay lahat ng pangangailangan nyo ng anak natin. Magiipon ako para sa kasal natin, bibili tayo ng sarili nating bahay. Gusto ko," sandaling tumigil siya nang masilayang ang maliit na ngiti ng pinakamamahal niya, "makasama ka habang-buhay. Ikaw at mga magiging anak natin."

"Mga anak?" 

"Kung ikaw ba naman mapapangasawa ko, sisiguradohin kong dadami lahi natin."

Napangiti lalo ang buntis at suminghot ngunit wala nang sinabi. 

"Ikaw lang ang mahal ko kaya imposibleng maghahanap ako ng iba. Baliktarin man ang mundo, ikaw parin pipiliin ko. Alam kong nagkamali ako, Soo. Nataranta ako, hindi ko alam gagawin ko kaya nabitawan ko mga salitang yun. Pero, Soo. Believe me. Buong buwan na nasa probinsya ako ikaw lang naiisip ko. Ikaw at ang baby natin. Kinapalan ko na mukha ko kay Jongdae makausap ka lang at makita kahit alam kong galit na galit rin siya sa akin. Ginawa ko lahat para mapatawad mo, bumalik ka sakin. Kahit pinagtatabuyan mo ako, hindi ako umalisㅡ." Tuluyang napahinto siya nang maramdaman ang mga labi ng minamahal sa kanyang pisngi.

"Tama na," bulong ni Kyungsoo, mga kamay nakahawak sa baywang niya. "Alam ko, Jongin. Alam kong pinahirapan kita kasi galit ako sayo. Gusto kong bumalik ka pero naaalala ko mga sinabi mo. Nasasaktan ako. Nasasaktan ako sa naiisip kong makakamove-on ka mag-isa habang ako walang magawa kasi buntis ako." Yumakap nang mahigpit sa kanya. "Patawarin mo ko at naisip kong ipalaglag si baby sa sobrang galit. Naisip ko na siya ang dahilan na naghiwalay tayo. Mahal na mahal kita, Jongin. Pinagtabuyan kita sa galit na kahit ano pa ang nasabi mo sakin, mahal parin kita."

Walang nagsalita sa isang saglit. Minabuti na lang ni Jongin na lubusin ang pagkakataon na makapag-isip, kayakap ang dating kasintahan.

Kahit gaano pa niya isipin ang mga pagkakamali nila, siya parin ang puno ng lahat. Hindi nila maibabalik ang nakaraan pero pwede nilang maayos ang problema.

"Soo, kung papayag ka, magsimula ulit tayo."

"Pero," bumitaw si Kyungsoo and nagtagpo mga mata nila, "sino muna yung kasama mo? Siya ba lagi sinasabi ni Jongdae? Aminin mo na ngayon." 

_ Ah, Jongdae. Ikaw talaga.  _

"Mas maniniwala ka ba sa kanya kaysa sakin?" 

"Sino nga," demand ng isa.

"Hyejin, Hyegun, hindi ko alam. Di ko alam pangalan, to be honest. Gumawa kami ng project due Friday kasama ibang groupmates pero nagkataon lang talaga na pareho kaming dinaanan and no, kung sino man yang sinasabi ni Jongdae sayo, multo yun. Halos wala na nga akong social life. Sayo pa lang, kotang-kota na ako, hahanap pa ako ng iba?"

"Compliment ba yan?"

Tumawa na lang siya at niyakap muli ang pinakamamahal.

  
  
  
  
  


Nahiyang umalis si Jongin sa restaurant nang wala man lang napala ang negosyo kundi kadramahan kaya naisipan niyang dun na lang sila maghapunan. Parang selebrasyon na rin ng pagkakaayos nila ni Kyungsoo. 

Kahit medyo may kamahalan, minsan lang naman sila mag date na malaki ang gastos.

"Alam mo ba kung anong araw ngayon?" Tanong ng buntis.

"Ano yun?" 

"Monthsary kaya natin."

_ Oo nga pala.  _

Ngumisi si Jongin sa ideya. "Bakit? Tayo na ba ulit?" 

"Ayaw mo?" 

"May sinabi ba akong ganun?" 

"Ay," binitawan ni Kyungsoo ang kutsara at pinatong ang kamay sa tiyan. "Wag sana gumaya ugali ni baby sayo."

"Ang taray mo kaya ngayon. Baka sayo pa magmana yan."

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


Hindi man nasabi na sila na nga ulit, alam naman ni Jongin ang totoo. Base sa kinikilos ng ngayon ay kasintahan na ulit, halatang bumabalik na sila sa dati. Naglalambing na ulit si Kyungsoo, nagpapa-cute pa madalas pag may gustong kainin na sa labas pa mabibili.

Bumisita si Jongdae isang Biyernes ng hapon para kumustahin ang buntis.

"Baby, gusto ko kiss," request ni Kyungsoo sa harap ng kaibigan. Bilang isang paghihiganti sa panunukso ni Jongdae sa kaibigan nito na nagdulot ng hindi pagkakaunawaan, masaya niyang binigay ang gusto ng mahal niya at sinobrahan pa niya.

Kunwari gusto pa niya ng ibang bagay maliban sa kiss. "Bango ng baby ko ah. Sarap ano ah," sabi niya at napasingap ang kasintahan sa halik nya sa leeg nito.

"Nini, wag muna. Andito pa si Jongdae oh."

"Hayaan mo na, nanonood naman yan ng rated films kasi walang jowa."

"ABA, PUTANGㅡ hayop ka, Jongin!" Sigaw ng kaibigan ni Kyungsoo. "Makaalis na nga. Ang laswa nyo!" 

"Hmm, salamat sayo," tukso niya, naalalang nagsabi ito na pasasalamatan rin siya nito isang araw.

"Hoy, pinaseselos ko lang yang binuntis mo para hanapin ka at balikan ka! Hindi para diyan!"

  
  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  
  


"Ma," tuwang-tuwa si Jongin na ihatid ang balita sa kanyang pagtawag sa probinsya, "lalake po siya. Andiyan ba si Papa?" 

Damang-dama rin niya ang tuwa ng magulang sa sinabi niya. "Diyos ko, anak! Hindi na ako makapaghintay makita siya. Ang Papa mo may pinuntahan pa, sabihin ko na lang mamaya!"

"Last week po ng October due date ni Kyungsoo. Sana makapunta kayo, Ma."

"Oo anak, gagawan namin paraan ng Papa mo. Kumusta si Kyungsoo?"

"Ah, andito. Nagpapalobo ng tiyan. Takot pa maligo. Pero kumakain naman siya nang maayos." 

  
  
  
  
  


Pagkatapos ng tawag ay lumingon siya sa nakaupong kasintahan sa sofa. Nakasimangot na sa kanya.

"Eh ano naman ngayon kung ayoko maligo? Di naman ako lumalabas." 

May punto naman pero hindi talaga kaaya-aya para kay Jongin. "Gusto ko naman sana makipaglabing-labing. Magrereview na lang ako."

Nahuli niya ang reaksyon ng kasintahan na pilit tinatago. Pumasok siya sa kwarto kung saan na sila parehong natutulog para kumuha ng notes nya. Paglabas niya, wala na sa sofa si Kyungsoo. Narinig na rin niyang umandar ang shower sa banyo. "Good."

Mabango parin naman si Kyungsoo kahit ganun kaso mas maganda pag laging fresh.

Nakahiga siya sa sofa habang nagrereview nang biglang hinablot ang hinahawakan niyang notebook. Ang tanawin ang biglang gumanda, ang kasintahan amoy lavender at nakasuot lamang ng bathrobe.

"Nakaligo na ako," masayang inanunsyo ng buntis sabay tapon ng notebook sa likod. "Sex na tayo?"

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


Nakakahilo. 

Ang inasahang due date ni Kyungsoo ay napaaga ng isang linggo. Kumakain daw ang buntis kasama ang ina nito na bumisita nang biglang isinugod ito sa ospital. 

Nakita ni Jongin ang pag-ilaw ng naka-silent na cellphone sa bag nang dumating ang text ni Jongdae pagakatapos nitong mag missed call ng apat na beses.

Nataranta, tumakbo na lang palabas ng lecture room si Jongin bitbit ang libro at ang bukas pa nitong bag pagakatapos basahin ang mensahe.

Nanlalamig ang mga kamay, pumara ng taxi at sinubukang tawagan ang kaibigan ng kasintahan. Nang hindi makasagot, marami na ang pumapasok sa isip niya na hindi maganda.

Hindi malayo sa apartment nila ang ospital kaya limang minuto lang ay nakarating na siya ngunit hindi na siya pinayagan na pumasok ng operating room.

Kasama sa labas naghihintay ay si Jongdae at ang ina ng kinakasama. Tiniyak ng nakakatanda na magiging maayos ang lahat. Pero sa tulad ni Jongin na kailangan planado lahat, ang pangyayaring ito ay mahirap tanggapin.

"Tita, anyare? Next week pa diba? Pano pala kung mag-isa siya kanina?"

"Kalma lang, anak," sabi ng ina ng kasintahan na tinulungan siyang umupo sa tabi ni Jongdae. "Nangyayari yan kahit cesarean delivery pa. Ayos lang si Kyungsoo."

Kahit anong pagtiyak sa kanya, hindi niya kayang umupo lang at maghintay. Dapat nasa tabi siya ng mahal niya, hinahawakan ang kamay tulad ng inasahan niyang mangyari.

Walang tigil ang paikot-ikot nya sa labas ng waiting room kahit ilang beses na siyang sinabihan ng mga nurse na maghintay na lamang sa loob.

Hindi nila alam ang nararamdaman niya, sabi ni Jongin sa sarili. Isa ito sa pinakaimportanteng ganap sa buhay niya, sa buhay nila ni Kyungsoo. Dapat sabay silang sumalubong sa kanilang anak. 

Umabot ng kalahating oras ang buong procedure pero tila ilang oras siyang naghintay. Sa wakas, lumabas na ang doktor at masaya siyang binati.

"Congratulations, Mr. Kim! It's a healthy baby boy."

"Doc, pwede ba pumasok?" 

"Yes, pwede. Nurse, please assist naman si Mr. Kim."

Walang segundo ang naaksaya, agad siyang pumasok at pinasuot muna siya ng gown at cap. Nakakalito mga pangyayari. Mga nurses, kumalat sa kwarto, may ilan na nakapaligid sa kinakasama.

"Jongin," narinig niya ang mahinang boses ni Kyungsoo na tumatawag sa kanya, halos maiyak na rin siya nang magtagpo mga mata nila. "Andito ka na."

Unang ginawa niya nang makatabi ang kasintahan ay ang halikan ito sa noo. "Soo, okay ka lang ba? Nasa lecture ako kaya hindi ako nakasagot agad ng tawag." Mahigpit ang hawak nito sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. 

"I'm okay. Kapagod kahit wala naman akong ginawa dito pero, Jongin, andito na rin baby natin. Masayang-masaya ako." Tuluyan nang umiyak ang kasintahan.

Pagkatapos masabi iyon, may lumapit na nurse na may kargang maliit na sanggol, nakahubad parin at may identification band na may nakasulat na  _ KIM/DOH, BABY BOY. _

Nilagay ang anak nila sa nakalantad na dibdib ng kasintahan.

Pareho silang nakangiti, pinagmamasdan ang bunga ng kanilang pagmamahalan. Ngunit hindi nagtagal, sumimangot ang kasintahan sa kanya. 

"Bakit parang sayo lahat nagmana ang mukha niya?"

Tinawanan niya na lang ito. "Isa lang naman ibig sabihin niyan, patay na patay ka sakin, ayan tuloy."

"Yabang. Akala mo naman ang gwapo."

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  
  


Dalawang buwan ang nakalipas, pasko na.

At dahil nanganak si Kyungsoo nang mas maaga, hindi na nakatuloy ang mga magulang ni Jongin na pumunta at napagdesisyonan na lang nilang sa pasko na lang sila magsama-sama sa bahay ng mga Doh. 

Pinaka-unang pasko na magkakasama ang dalawang pamilya, pati ang ama ni Kyungsoo na sadyang umuwi para rin makita ang apo.

At dahil pareho silang walang mga kapatid, napagtanto nilang mukhang may irerequest pa ang mga magulang nila.

"Ah, tignan mo, napakagwapo ng apo ko," sabi ng Papa ni Kyungsoo. "Kamukhang-kamukha ng manugang ko."

"Di ah, akin yung ilong!" Singit ng kasintahan.

"Wala sa lahi natin ang ganitong ilong." 

"Pa naman. Di magawang magsinungaling para sa sariling anak. Anak mo ba talaga ako?" 

"Napulot lang kita sa basurahan."

Tumawa si Jongin at binigay na sa kanya ang anak nila na pinangalanang Seungjae na ibig sabihin ay  _ tagumpay _ . Walang makakatanggi na kamukha nga niya ang anak nila.

Tumabi ang kasintahan sa kanya at pinisil ang pisngi niya. "Basura pala ang ama ng anak mo."

"Di ka naman mabiro."

"Ikaw naman ata hindi marunong sumabay."

  
  
  
  


Masaya ang pagdiriwang ng noche buena. Pinakamasaya ang mga magulang nilang hindi pa nagsasawang kulitin at alagaan ang kanilang apo kaya hinayaan na muna ng magkasintahan na pagpiyestahan ang anak nila.

Sinamantala na nila ang oras na sila lang dalawa na hindi na nila madalas magawa.

Nasa balkonahe lang sila, niyayakap ni Jongin ang kasintahan sa likod nito. "Babe, ang bilis lang ano? Nung kailan lang halos himatayin ako sa labas ng operating room." 

"Pano kaya kung nakapasok ka nun? Baka himatayin ka na talaga."

"Hindi ah, worried lang ako kasi biglaan ang nangyari. Akala ko kung napano ka na. Dapat kasi magkahawak tayo ng kamay nun diba? Yun ang plano. Tapos pinapahiran ko yung pawis mo, ganun."

Kumiling si Kyungsoo para makita ang mukha niya. "Don Romatiko. Kaya patay na patay ako sayo eh. Kung gusto mo talaga magawa yun," humarap na ang kasintahan at hinaplos ang mga kamay sa dibdib niya. "Gawa tayo ulit baby." 

"Hoy, wag ganun. Saka na pag may work na ako ha? Wala pa ako ipapakain sa inyo ngayon, wag na muna dagdagan."

"Okay. Sabi mo eh." Hinila siya ng kasintahan para bigyan ng halik sa labi. "Magpayaman ka  _ Daddy _ , para marami tayong magawang babies."

"Humanda ka lang. Baka magkaka basketball team tayo niyan."

Natahimik sila pareho at magkayakap. Sa isip ni Jongin, kontento na siya. Masaya na siya na ganito sila, na tanggap ng kanilang mga pamilya ang kanilang relasyon at anak. Ang pinaka importante ay ang nagkabalikan sila ng minamahal niya, na magkasama silang dalawa at anak nila.

"I'm sorry," bulong ni Kyungsoo.

"Para saan?" 

"Sa lahat ng nagawa kong mali. Alam kong napaka arte ko minsan pero never kang nagsawa. Hindi mo ko iniiwan. Sana kasing haba ng pasensya mo ang pasensya ko. I'm not sure kung may makakapagtolerate pa sa akin. Parang ikaw lang talaga. Kaya ang hirap mong bitawan kasi alam kong hindi na ako makakahanap ng taong tulad mo."

Walang problema si Jongin sa kasintahan. Minsan may hindi lang pagkakaunawaan pero hindi nahahantong sa punto na nag-aaway sila hanggang sa naghiwalay sila. Sa kabila ng lahat pagtatalo, mabait na tao si Kyungsoo. Malambing at hindi mayabang.

"Kung tutuusin, ako ang pinakaswerte sa ating dalawa," giit ni Jongin. "Sa lahat ba naman ng mga manliligaw mo nun, ako pinili mo. Nung naghiwalay tayo, alam ko sa sarili kong madali mo lang akong palitan kung gusto mo. Pero bumalik ka parin sakin."

"Eh kasi sa inyong lahat ikaw lang naman yung hindi pretentious. Everyone else was bragging about cars, the credit cards. Pake ko ba, afford naman namin yun. Tapos ikaw, unang date natin binilhan mo lang ako ng slurpee at sandwich and sabi mo pa babawi ka sa susunod pag dumating na yung allowance mo."

Napatawa siya ng marahan sa memorya ng unang date nila. Naalala niyang pinagpapawisan na yung mga kamay niya sa kaba. "Di nila alam slurpee lang pala gusto mo."

"Mali. Gusto ko tennis player. Soccer and basketball are so yesterday, ugh."

"Ang arte."

"Luluhod ka pa rin naman pag sinabi kong ayaw kong makipag sex."

_ Totoo.  _ "Shh, ingay."

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  
  


Graduate na si Jongin. Hawak ang diploma, ipinagmalaki niya ang tagumpay na nakamit sa tulong ng kanyang pamilya. Pamilya niya, at pamilya ni Kyungsoo.

Napatakbo siya sa saya nang makita ang hinahanap sa dami ng tao sa labas ng coliseum nila. Nakangiting naghihintay ang kanyang pamilya, syempre, kasama ang limang buwan na anak na nasa bisig ng kanyang mapapangasawa. 

_ Mapapangasawa.  _

"Nini, congratulations!" Salubong na pagbati ni Kyungsoo nang makayakap na niya ang mag-ama. "I'm so proud of you!" 

"Para sa inyo 'to, Soo. Sa inyo ni Seungjae at syempre," lumingon siya sa kanyang mga magulang na hindi matumbasan ang saya sa mga mukha nila, "para sa inyo, Ma, Pa!"

Pero may kulang. "Asan si  _ Mama _ ?"

"Nasa bahay, medyo masama pakiramdam," sabi ng kasintahan, "pero congratulations daw. May ibibigay daw sila ni Papa sayo pag makauwi tayo dun."

Tumango siya kahit medyo dismayado na hindi nakapunta ang parents ni Kyungsoo. "Ma, Pa, pahawak," sabi niya sa mga magulang niya na parehong nagbigay ng tingin na may lamang sikreto habang inaabot sa kanila ang kanyang diploma at graduation cap. "Final na ba to?" 

Tumango ang mag-asawa na inusisa naman ni Kyungsoo. "Ang ano yan?"

Lumingon siya at binigyan ng halik ang tumatawang anak. "Okay na baby?" Kahit walang sagot na nakuha, may mga katanungan naman galing kay Kyungsoo.

"Ano meron? Bakit pati si Seungjae? Hindi ako kasama?"

Sadyang hindi niya pinansin ang mga tanong at may nilabas sa kanyang bulsa. Sa gitna ng gulo ng mga kanys-kanyang selebrasyon, lumuhod siya sa harap ng kanyang mapapangasawa, sa kamay ay isang velvet box.

"Oh no," singap ni Kyungsoo.

"Wala pa nga akong tanong, may sagot ka na." Biro niya. "Wrong answer rin." May naririnig na siyang sigaw at unti-unti niyang naramdaman ang mga titig sa kanilang direksyon.

Binuksan niya ang box na naglalaman ng isang singsing, na hindi man kamahalan, pero nagsisimbolo ng buong pagtanggap ng pagkatao ng isa't-isa. "Gusto ko official na, isama na natin ang gobyerno. Piliin mo ko ulit?"

"Ang korni mo," sabi ni Kyungsoo nang naluluha, "pero oo, ikaw parin pipiliin ko."

Naghiyawan ang ibang nanood sa eksena, may mga pumalakpak. Wala iyon sa plano ngunit napagtanto ni Jongin na minsan, maganda rin ang hindi pinagplanohan. Tulad ng pagkabuo ng anak nila na si Seungjae na lalong nagpatibay ng samahan nila.

Labis ang saya nila nang maisuot na niya sa  _ mapapangasawa  _ ang singsing. Isang halik ang nagselyo ng selebrasyon. "Babe, di yan kamahalan pero babawi ako sa wedding rings. Pramis."

"Hindi ko kailangan ng mamahaling bagay. Ikaw lang, sapat na."

"Ngee. Korni mo."

Hinihila ng anak ang kanyang toga, gustong lumipat sa kanya. Dahan-dahan niyang kinarga at napabuntong-hininga ang kasintahan sa kawalan ng bigat.

Siya naman ang niyakap ni Kyungsoo. "Mahal ko kayo pareho," sabi ng kasintahan na nakangiti sa kanya.

Kung may ikakasaya pa si Jongin, siguro kung makapagbukod na sila bilang isang pamilya. Sa susunod na school year, si Kyungsoo na naman ang magtatapos. Ilang taon lang magkakatrabaho na sila at makakapag-ipon. Makakapagpatayo ng bahay o ikakasal, depende sa takbo ng buhay. Magkaka-anak ulit, na sana ay babae naman.

"Mahal na mahal ko kayo pareho."

Pero syempre, sa kanyang mga magulang na nagpalaki at sumuporta sa kanya, "Kayo rin Ma, Pa. Salamat!"


End file.
